The Joy of Soup
by troublesomee
Summary: Temair nurses her two sick men but what happens when she gets ill (sorry very bad summary) Nara family. (Rated T for sexual hint)


**A/N This is my first english fanfic so I apologize for Grammar and spelling!**

She sighed and took the tablet with two cups of tee, an enormous box of handkerchiefs and two bowls of soup. „Boys I made you soup and tea, get up." Two creatures with messy dark brown hair and red noses rose from the couch. „ _Achoooo.._ " the larger one hold his nose „Thanks…" his voice was nasal his hand grabbed one of the handkerchiefs. The smaller one blowed his nose „Ugh…another soup?" she rose her eyebrow „Yes, dear another soup. So you can get healthy again and I don't have to hear this sneezing and coughing 24/7." The woman sighed again and laid her hand on the hot forehead of the 10 year old „And I can't stand see my two men suffering." she added with a gentle smile „Now be a good boy and eat your soup or I have to pour it down your throat like I had to when your uncle Kankuro was ill." The little boy sighed and started eating his soup. Shikamaru on the other hand was just starring at the tablet and didn't move, he had this absent-minded look on his face like he often had but his cheeks were red and on his forehead she could see some sweat „Dear you should eat something or drink some tea." instead of replying he just nodded and didn't move. Temari took his chin and looked into his dark eyes „Hey somebody here, your wife made you delicious soup." - „Sorry I feel a little dizzy." he sighed and started massaging his temple. „Your such a Crybaby. Here open your mouth.." a spoon full of soup was held in his direction and made him smile gently.

„Ugh. Like I don't feel bad already." Shikadai frowned „You two are disgusting."

Three days later Temari was relieved everything went back to normal and the two guys were healthy again. She decided to cook them their favorite meal to make up for all the soup and grinned when she heard her husbands steps earlier than usual. „Oi, can I help?" Temari felt the warmth of him at her back and a gentle kiss was placed on her neck. „Hm..you can… _achooo.._ " the spoon she had in her hand was falling down and her husband nearly jumped. „Is everything alright?" he asked carefully. The Blonde shook her head „Yeah everything is fine. Don't know were this came from." he frowned „Maybe you got infected by us?" - „No like I said it is fine. It was just don't know pollen allergy or something." Shikamaru hmmed and had a concerned look on his face „Want some tea?" his wife growled „No everything is fine like I said Shikamaru." he hmmed again and started to set the table eyes fixed on his beautiful sneezing wife.

Later that day they were sitting in bed Temari reading a book and Shikamaru sitting one her side with closed eyes one arm around her shoulder. „You are shivering woman." she frowned „Its cold in here.." he moved his hand to her forehead „Your head is pretty hot for being cold." his wife growled and lifted his arm away from her „Cut it off Shikamaru I am not getting the flu. I am fine." she laid the book on her night stand and purred into his ear „You know you were ill nearly a week and we didn't have any fun…" her husband sighed and opened one eye „You can't change the subject by seducing me I just care about you." his wife swung her leg over his lap and pressed her hip gentle into his „I am not changing the subject. I just want you to relax a little.. _achoo.._ " - „Yeah very sexy this sneezing thing. Gets me off every time." - „Fuck you." Temari rolled over to her side and glanced at him „I am fine…achoo achoo…" she sighed „I am not allowing my body to get ill." her husband chuckled and got up „Okay if you say so. I'll get you some tea, troublesome woman."

Temari hold her dizzy head when the sound of the bathroom door woke her up „Oh hell no." she stood up with shaking legs and sighed frustrated „So how are you feeling?" the voice of her husband came out of the bathroom „I'm fine!" she answered with a raspy voice „Just lay down, Tem." slipping into the bathroom his wife repeated „I'm fine." and watched him brushing his teeth. „How did you get up before me? This never happens.." he spit into the sink „You were sleeping like a rock. Nothing got you up. You know like you were sick or something.." his I-told-you-so glare made her scoff „Just shut up and go to work."

When Shikamaru came home he found his wife snuggling into a blanket on the couch. He smiled at her peaceful face and her slightly open mouth. „She was sleeping when I came home I think something is wrong with her." his son stated coming down the stairs. His father shrugged his shoulders and sighed „Yeah lets make your mum some soup, hm?".

„ **But don't feed her or i'll get sick again.** "


End file.
